


More Than Average

by LilLegalLoli94



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Comfort, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Hopeful Ending, Kinktober 2020, Makeup Sex, Power Bottom, Self-Esteem Issues, Service Top, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLegalLoli94/pseuds/LilLegalLoli94
Summary: Lenora never had a problem being born a beta. Never having to worry about the societal pressures of an alpha nor the oppressive heats of an omega, she considered herself very fortunate to be able to live as freely and promiscuously as she desired. But now, having a serious lover in an alpha has her thinking of herself in ways she never considered before.Was she even worthy to stand by her side? Or was she too common and average to compare?Week 3 (Day 20): Creampie
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946560
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	More Than Average

In an alpha’s hut with her mate pinned beneath her, her teeth gnawing away at the nape of her lover’s neck. Each subsequent bite ran deeper, canines breaking through the skin and digging their indentation into the flesh.

“Ow…” her lover complained but her bites did not lessen.

“Ouch,” she winced but her body continued to press and hold her down.

“I said ‘ouch’, dammit!” Her lover had enough, jabbing her elbow into her alpha’s stomach and sinking the joint deep into her gut.

Minerva doubled over in pain, the air in her body emptying out and rushing past her lips. She held the inflicted area, rolling off Lenora’s back and freeing her to climb back up to her knees.

“That fucking hurts!” Lenora growled, rubbing her fingers into the wound and pulling them back to see the crimson smudged onto their surface. “Look at this! I’m bleeding now thanks to you!”

Minerva took herself a moment longer to recover from the blow, peering past squinting eyes to see the damage she had caused. “I… I’m sorry…” she wheezed and coughed past her breathlessness. Remorse dotted her eyes through their pained haze before foregoing her own discomfort to address Lenora’s. She reached to grab her hand, kissing her fingertips and tasting the crimson dusting their prints.

But Lenora huffed at such tender ministrations, snatching her hand back and moving away from her. “I keep telling you it hurts but you don’t listen to me. It’s not going to do anything biting me there so why do you keep doing it?”

Minerva crawled closer but caution kept her a short distance away. “Forgive me, Lenora. I don’t mean to hurt you, truly I don’t. It’s just a bad habit, nothing more.”

She huffed again, her body shifting away closer to the wall. “If that’s all it is then why haven’t you broken it already? Why are you still trying to mark me like I’m some omega?” Her arms wrapped around her body, hugging and comforting herself while her nails bit into her like thorns. “If you want an omega then be with an omega.”

Love was such a strange, stupid thing. Before Minerva courted her, before she wooed her with her gifts and declarations, Lenora never thought of herself as less than anybody just because she was a beta. She never felt the need to feel inferior or mediocre and never concerned herself with falling into such a role. She didn’t suffer the pressures of an alpha nor the oppressive heats of an omega. She was just free to live her life as she saw fit and be as free as she wished to be.

It was a good life, carefree without the burdens of society weighing her down. And then Minerva came along, bursting herself inside and making her feel things she had never felt before. Devotion, fidelity, the unbearable longing for a single person. She forced her to slow down, to gain a deeper appreciation in seeking pleasure from another’s caresses and built a taste for love in her sex.

Most times, Lenora felt good to be with her. She could admit to that much. The feeling of being loved and desired, her entire being showered with flattery and worship the likes of which she never experienced before. But it came with a price. Anxieties and doubt would flood her mind, reminding her that she was just a beta. They reminded her that Minerva could do much better than her. They reminded her that she wasn’t anything special.

She was average, a single beta in a sea of millions.

“That’s not it at all!” Minerva declared, throwing her caution to the wind and pressing herself into Lenora’s space. “Lenora, believe me, it’s not the desire to mark an omega that drives me to bite you. I… You’re so beautiful, Lenora, anybody can see that. Anybody would love to have you all to themselves. I am truly lucky to have you by my side, but… sometimes I think it’s too easy to lose you. The thought of someone taking you away… I can’t bear it. It’s those thoughts that drive me. I don’t want to keep an omega; I want to keep you. I want to lock you behind an unbreakable bond until you can never escape from me.”

Lenora watched her, watched the deep, dark pool of obsession and resolve rising up in her deep chocolate eyes. She felt the look clenching at her heart and pulling something between her legs. Perhaps she inherited more from her mother than just her pale-colored locks, feeling such an attraction to the possessive urges of an alpha.

She hid her face behind a hand, pressing her fingers into her boiling cheeks and holding the muscles that pulled at her smile. “You’re really falling into the stereotype, aren’t you?”

Minerva leaned in closer, the pressure of her gaze weighing on Lenora immensely. “Whatever it takes to have you believe me.”

“Well then…” her fingers slipped, letting her sultry smile shine through, “I might need a bit more convincing to really drive the point home.”

Minerva stared for a moment, letting the shift in her lover’s mood sink into her chest before a smile of her own blinked onto her face. “Of course,” she whispered, slipping her hand under Lenora’s and caressing her cheek.

A thumb ran over the smooth surface of Lenora’s face, a little on the rough side but unbelievably warm. Like her own little taste of the morning sun rested in Minerva’s palm. Her alpha’s face moved in next, closing wherever space was left between them and pressed a gentle kiss to Lenora’s lips. A soft peck, more of a shallow brush against their flesh, but the way her lips took hers—suckling them with a tender pull—sent a flurry of quivering wings flying around in her chest, their frenzy bleeding into her stomach and flickering at the edge of her clit.

She pressed another and a hand went to her waist to give her body a light nudge to come closer. Lenora obliged, pushing Minerva into a seated position and slipping onto her lap.

“You really are so beautiful, Lenora… the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” Minerva breathed against her lips, kissing her lower lip once before trailing her affection along her jaw. “You’re prettier than any omega… better than any alpha… Watching you ride, watching you hunt… it’s like a goddess is blessing my eyes with her ethereal elegance and grace.”

Her kisses ran to her ear, blowing loving sighs and tracing their outer edge with the tip of her tongue. She held Lenora’s shivers close to her body, letting them shake and tremble into her stomach and tickle her pelvis. She held her ear by Lenora’s hums, feeling them trickle into her head and drug her brain with their intoxicating allure.

Her fingers wove themselves into her pale locks, feeling their soft strands and thick volume fill the space between the long digits and engulf them in a luxurious sea of celestial light. “Your hair is more gorgeous than the full moon at night… Your eyes are warmer than the sun and sweeter than honey.”

They gave a light tug, easing her head back so that her lips could fall to her neck without the obstruction of her chin. Open kisses sent hot bolts of lightning flashing to her hips where their heat could settle at the base of her spine. Her branding sunk deep into her skin, dancing against the gasps rolling up her throat and leaving a darkened mark to decorate her pretty neck.

“Your skin is more delectable than the most prized delicacies. And your voice is finer than the richest silk.” She went lower, pressing into the dip of her collarbone and tracing its line to the nape of her neck where she suckled and tasted the sweet sighs that fluttered against her lips like little butterflies. “I could go on and on and on about how precious you are. I could sing your praises for the rest of my life and it’ll never be enough. No one else has even a quarter of the qualities that makes you such an irreplaceable treasure.”

A soft chuckle broke past Lenora’s lips, billowing their rosy warmth over the edge of Minerva’s ear. “Alright,” she said, her voice as airy as a dream, “You’ve thoroughly convinced me.” She picked Minerva’s head up from her neck, holding her face and pressing her forehead into her lover’s. “Honestly, how can you spout all that embarrassing stuff with a straight face?”

Minerva caught the giddy bug, blowing her own giggles against Lenora’s lips. “I see no need to be embarrassed of the truth,” she said, moving her fingers to lightly brush against her ears.

“The truth, huh? I suppose I should reward you for such sincerity, shouldn’t I?” she asked in a whisper, pressing the ghost of kisses from her cheek to the corner of her mouth.

“A reward? You really don’t-” A finger stopped her before she could finish.

“Shh, just take your reward like a good alpha.”

Minerva gave a slow, obedient nod, her eyes watching the warm allure of passion rising up and radiating in her honey irises. Her gaze slipped to her lips, finding the sliver of distance between them to be unbearably far. Loneliness added a chilling tingle to their surface, the desire to warm themselves with Lenora’s breath consuming her thoughts but she remained still for her lover.

“That’s my girl,” Lenora whispered, giving Minerva a fleeting taste of the savory flavors to come.

She removed her finger and replaced it with a light press of her lips. They moved slowly over their surface, stirring up her appetite and letting her tongue relish in its shallow samplings. She moved in a little deeper, hips pressing tightly into her body and teasing her tongue into the lining of her lips.

Tiny, mischievous licks enticed Minerva’s tongue to chase after hers, moving to capture Lenora’s in a precious dance, but she retreated before the two could be acquainted, pulling a low grumble from her throat.

Lenora giggled at her lover’s rumblings. How could an alpha be so cute? It made her want to spoil the woman rotten, to show off her soft side to wash over her rough edges. A hand slipped beneath her tunic, fingertips tracing the line of her muscles and rubbing tender circles into her stomach. Minerva’s body flexed under her kind caresses, her little flutterings tempting her fingers to touch her more.

“My poor Minerva,” she whispered into her ear, “I’m sorry for hitting you earlier. Does it still hurt?”

A slow sigh blew from Minerva’s lips, her arms’ coiling grip growing tighter around Lenora’s waist. “Not at all. I’ve had worst.”

Lenora gave a soft hum, following Minerva’s insistent pull and rubbing herself against her lap. “I see… Too bad, I would have kissed it better if it was still hurting,” she said, pushing her hand up her torso until she found an intense heat resting just under her breast. Her fingers dug under the plump mound of supple flesh, climbing up to its peak and tasting her nipple’s excitement at the edge of her touch. “Guess I’ll have to find somewhere else to kiss, won’t I?” she asked but she didn’t wait for a response.

Her lips fell back to Minerva’s, letting the heat of passion play on her tongue and sinking the energetic organ into her mouth. She could taste how her lover was dying for her affection, starving for a taste of her own mouth-watering cavern. When she chased, Lenora did not retreat, her tongue held captive by her alpha’s hunger.

It all felt perfectly reasonable to her. She could have her tongue, let her explore her lips and find the tiniest nooks in her mouth, so long as her fingers could elicit more of that sweet harmony rising up in her throat. Groping palms kneaded into Minerva’s breast, her heart knocking at the edge of her fingertips. The warmth of her pulse, the tremors flickering across her chest, her little noises and subtle shivers… her alpha was much too delectable to be an alpha.

When she was first getting to know Minerva, Lenora questioned if there was possibly a mistake, or perhaps the village was hiding the fact that their chief did not produce a proper heir. She wondered if she was perhaps a beta at best or an omega at worst, but no. She was indeed an alpha through and through. A cute alpha just as hot-blooded as the rest of them when she was warmed up. But there was one thing she taught her alpha that made Minerva’s body special amongst the crowd of elite.

She drew her tongue back, her lips hovering a mere hair’s breadth away. Her pants and gentle whimpers hit their moist surface, dragging a shiver down the back of her spine. Her body rolled with it, grinding herself further into Minerva with an excited flicker. She reeled herself back, feeling the heat settle like a boiled stone between her legs and letting it simmer some more. After all, the best meals were slow-cooked, roasted until it was dripping with flavor.

“Minerva… I can play with your pussy, right?” she asked although she was already snaking a hand down to creep into her pants. “It’s been a while since I got to feel those tight walls wrapped around my fingers. You miss it too, don’t you?” They snuck in a little deeper, tangling themselves in the hairs that cushioned the surface.

Minerva’s body tensed, anticipation holding every fiber of muscle beneath her flesh hostage. Her breath caught in her chest, forcing a swallow down to keep her breathing going.

Lenora licked at her neck, tracing up to her jaw and moving to suckle and nip at her ear. “Don’t you?” she asked again, “I won’t touch you unless you tell me you want it.”

Her other hand gave a firm pinch at Minerva’s nipple and she relished the sharp yelp that hit her ear. “Y-Yes…” she whispered, her voice sinking into Lenora’s brain like shots of potent liquor.

“'Yes' what? You’ve got to be clear, baby.” Ghosting fingers trickled the faintest touch into the valley between her lips, teasing at the edge but not going any deeper until her lover’s say so.

“Lenora… I miss your fingers. Please… finger my pussy. My pussy misses you too…” she declared, speaking through the flustered hue coating her dark skin. A cherry taste atop deep chocolate… Lenora’s absolute favorite.

She placed a loving peck to Minerva’s lips, humming her affection like a delighted songbird. “Good girl. Minerva speaks so well, doesn’t she?” she praised, pressing another shallow kiss before drinking in the eager shade in her eyes. “Of course, it would be my pleasure.”

Her fingers sank lower, pressing their presence into Minerva’s clit. Her lips tasted the gasps rising from her chest, teeth sinking into trembling flesh. She didn’t want to occupy her gaping maw, resisting the urge to plunge her tongue down into her throat. Those breathless pants had a song to sing and Lenora wouldn’t be the one to keep them from their melody.

She rubbed tight circles into the sensitive bead, slathering her fingers with the warm slick making a mess in her pants. “Amazing,” she breathed into her clavicle, “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already this wet. Your body really is the best…” She ran her fingers over her entrance, meticulously tracing her slippery slit and feeling her own desires bubbling up with every stroke.

“Lenora…”

The sound of her name floating on her moans lit a fire in her chest, dripping embers into her stomach. They made her writhe atop her alpha’s body, her pussy begging to be teased some more but she gave it no attention. She liked letting the boil build up, letting it go ignored until it was rolling over in a chaotic mess. She’d build up the simmer, knead the heat and pressure until it all accumulated into a fantastic explosion that left her mind completely numb. Lenora had to lick her lips of the fantasy, pressing them to Minerva’s neck and putting her salivating tongue to work.

A finger slowly pushed inside, worming its way through the tightness and settling in her pussy’s constrictions. Whimpers tickled her ears, warming them to a fiery hue and licking her insides with their sweet melody. Pulses rang around her finger, twitches beckoning her to stay within their cute little shivers.

“It’s so tight and warm inside you, Minerva. It feels just like the first time all over again,” Lenora whispered, tracing hearts with her tongue before pressing suckling lips back on their mark. “What do you think? Should I be gentle with you… or perhaps you want it a little rough?” she asked, her finger slowly stroking her inner lining, rubbing the tip into the folds of her walls.

Minerva pressed a hand behind her, supporting herself before she fell back. The muscles in her arm flexed to keep her grounded, nails digging to keep her control over her own body. “Whatever Lenora wants… I want it too…”

“Really?” She leaned closer, steadily increasing the speed of her hand jerking away beneath Minerva’s clothes. “Even if I want to be a little rough with you? That okay with you?”

“Yes…” a soft hiss trailed along the edge, “It-It’s okay… because Lenora always makes me feel good.”

A giddiness expanded and consumed Lenora’s heart, the organ doing flips and dancing away inside her rib cage. She hid the grin that devoured her lips’ motivation to kiss onto her skin, pressing the wide line into the nap of her neck. Without saying another word, she shoved a second finger inside, pumping the twins in and out of her blossoming rose. The squelches seeped between them in their tight quarters, spurring them on to play her lover like a harp.

“Me too…” Lenora breathed her panting breath into her shoulder, “You make me feel so good too. Like this,” she thrusted in a little harder, “fucking your alpha pussy like this gets me so wet. Feeling you tighten up the deeper I go; it feels so good. Forever and always, I want to be just like this with you.”

“Lenora…”

Minerva’s lips were sealed away by a ferocious kiss, her tongue made totally occupied to follow along with Lenora’s desperate turns and twists. Their moans mixed together in the shared space, buckling hums and deep growls adding a tune to their tongues’ beat. The rolling of Lenora’s hips grew greedy, blind in their direction and only knowing to continue the motion.

She let herself suffocate in her breathless endeavor. Keeping their lips locked together was much more important than breathing, but her lungs begged to differ. They forced her to pull them apart, taking a deep inhale and stealing a bit from Minerva in her sudden gasp. She licked at her panting lips, teasing their full shape with the tip of her tongue. She tasted Minerva trying to tag her back, decorating her face and her chest with her adoring pecks.

A soft giggle ran through her and she slowed her fingers to pay attention to what was tapping into them at the edge of their reach. “Looks like somebody here wants to join us…” she hummed her amusement, giving a subtle rub to feel its twitch shuddering against her fingertips. “So cute… that cock of yours really wants to come out, doesn’t it? Your body really wants to fuck me, doesn’t it? What do you say, Minerva? Do you want to fuck me?”

“Y-Yes…” she gasped, her hips buckling desperately under her finger’s ticklish touch.

“Aw,” Lenora cooed, “I really want you to fuck me too. Hah… what to do…” she mused, fingers slowing to an unbearable pace, less moving and more idling in her depths, rubbing at her silky insides. She looked to her whimpers, eyes tracing the line of her lips while her tongue followed their gaze. She leaned closer, whispering hot seduction into their moist surface, “Hey, Minerva, what do you want to do?”

“I want…”

“Mm-hm?” Lenora hummed her soft affirmation, an encouraging lick caressing the corner of her mouth.

“I want… to put it inside… I want to fuck you…”

“I want to fuck me, huh? You wanna stick your dick into my pussy, do you? Churn up my insides? Make me scream for your seed? Is that it?” she asked, feeling her insides twitching at the appetizing display playing in her head, her walls weeping to have the fantasy realized.

“Yes,” she whined, her clenching insides begging to be released—to let her member come out to join their little soiree. “Please… I wanna fuck you… I wanna fuck you so bad,” her pleas became as frantic as the grinding of her hips, the razor’s edge of restraint cutting into her stomach and gnawing at her clit. “Please…” she breathed one more time against her lips.

Lenora watched her silently, feeling the heat of passion and the roar of its flames stir up inside her chest. Such power, such superiority over an alpha, the surplus of euphoria filling every part of her body ought to be a sin. How fortunate Lenora must be to snag the heart of such a woman.

She pressed a kiss to her lips, tasting her moans and pants filling her mouth and swallowing them down with a hungry gulp. A sweet whimper flavored her tongue as she removed her fingers, the draft of the room biting her soaked digits. She held Minerva’s lips for a second longer before pulling away, slinking off her lap and gaining a bit of distance from her. The movement drew Minerva’s eyes to follow, her body wanting to chase but her training kept her grounded in her seated position.

“Well, since you asked so nicely, how could I possibly say no?” Lenora asked.

Her wet fingers gripped the top of her pants, their dampness rubbing away into the fabric. Thumbs hooked into the article, pushing the piece of clothing over the curve of her ass and down supple thighs that glowed softly under the dim light. Down past her knees and over her ankles until her feet could slip through. She tossed them aside and started on her tunic next. Arms crossed over her body, her hands grabbing at the bottom of her top and peeling it away slowly from her flesh—over her tight stomach that flickered against the cold. Over her breasts whose nipples stood against the subtle breeze, and over her head where her pale locks fell like shimmering stardust against the moonlight.

Her eyes went to Minerva sitting patiently in her stilled, mesmerized state. Warm embers danced in her irises, gaze taking in her alpha’s slacked-jaw stare, the way her chest froze in its breathless stupor and the rod pushing out between her legs to add a new dimension to her pants. The sight shot its message into her brain and her brain shot its reaction back down to the back of her pussy, letting its electrifying tingle run down her slick cavern and making her entryway extra slippery just for Minerva.

Lenora giggled at the shivers prickling her spine, tongue lapping away the giddiness sitting on her lips. She turned her body away and pressed her hands to the floor. A hand reached under her body, fingers pressing into the soft lips of her labia and displaying her beckoning opening to her lover.

“Come, Minerva… hurry and come inside…” she said, peeking over her shoulder and dispelling her daze with the single glance.

She could hear the hurried ruffling of her clothing being ripped away from her body, frantic fingers fighting with the fabric. Her tugs were just short of tearing her clothes to shreds, the articles barely escaping and finding sanctuary in the shadowy corners of the room. With nothing left to suffocate her boiling body, her hands went to sink their grip into the flesh of her hips, positioning herself just at the edge of her entrance before shoving her way inside.

Lenora gasped, a sharp inhale filling her lungs just as Minerva filled her body. She could feel her weight lowering over her lower back, her insides throbbing with the pulses of her alpha’s member. She could taste the pinpricks, the tingling shocks raking their nails along the slick walls of her pussy. So close, so dangerously close but not quite. Not just yet, Lenora resisted, holding off on drowning in this immense sea of euphoria. She wanted to swim at least a little bit, enjoy the waters and bask in the sun before succumbing to the overwhelming waves.

The twitchings from Minerva’s length teased at her entrance, tickling the tight coils with an imminent threat. She could burst at any second. She would burst if she wasn’t careful. But she hadn’t lost all of her sanity quite yet in her primal haze, a little thing known as tact surviving at the back of her mind. Tact told her to hold it back, to build up her load and give her lover the pleasure she so righteously deserved.

When her body settled and the bubbling peeled back, Minerva’s hips pulled away, the slow drag pulling a groan from Lenora’s lips while her body clung to her shape. Her hips tried to follow but Minerva’s grip held them steady for their second helping. She pulled out until there was barely anything left of her inside before ramming her way back inside in one swift motion, the thrust toppling Lenora’s body and collapsing her arms to fall onto the floor.

A pleased smile wrapped around Minerva’s lips, affectionate eyes licking her trembling back and all its little quivers. She buried herself in deep, a slow grind stretching at Lenora’s shape before thrusting in again. And again and again, building up a steady rhythm and a fast pace in her pursuit to dig herself as deeply into Lenora’s soul as she could.

“Lenora…” she panted within the symphony of labored moans and slapping flesh, “Your body feels so amazing… It’s incredible, Lenora.”

She licked her lips, staring down at the bitemark lingering at the back of her neck, still as red and bruise as the moment her teeth inflicted their name. It would heal like it always did, but it was a shame that she couldn’t leave something that could stick. Even her kisses seemed to fade with enough time, no matter how deeply they pressed into her flesh. A true shame…

Minerva leaned her body over Lenora’s, the rocking of her body grazing against her chest. Her tongue went to lick her indentation and she felt a wince distract her lover from the ecstasy filling her stomach.

Lenora looked back at her with a glare in her eyes, “Don’t you dare,” she growled, her lips looking ready to turn on her in a second.

“I won’t, I won’t. No teeth, I promise…” Minerva’s voice trailed off into her kisses, tender licks caressing the wound and coating it in her affection. “See?” she whispered into her skin, open kisses pressing and sucking her goosebumps.

Lenora’s hums warped into contented sighs, and those sighs warmed into rolling moans, her head turning to feel her lips against her skin more.

“It feels good, right?” Minerva asked, her kisses fluttering up to her ear while her hands slithered up her stomach to cup her breasts.

A soft pinch at her nipples sent a whimper jumping up her throat and her back pressing to the soft, full shape of Minerva’s chest. “Yes…” she cried, her voice turned sweet and delicate like spring blossoms. Her gaze turned back once more, the hard look in her amber eyes melting to warm honey that oozed an enticing aura. “Minerva,” she purred her name, “Kiss me…”

Of course, Minerva didn’t have to be told twice to comply with her wishes. Fingertips brushes along Lenora’s jaw and held her chin, urging her into a position where their lips could fully meet and mingle without interruption. Gasping lips found her moans, tasting the hot breath flavoring Lenora’s tongue and feeling her lungs breathed to life between their shared breath.

Her thrusts made the kiss sloppy, lips slipping and sliding out of place in their haphazard engagement, but neither were so docile to let go of the situation. A competitive spirit pulled Lenora’s lips to continue their motions while the need to please helped Minerva’s to follow along.

The hold on Lenora’s chest tightened, her arm pressing and pulling at her body until she was hugged close to Minerva’s chest. Keeping their faces locked together, she lifted both of them into an upright position, keeping a steady hold on Lenora’s upper body while her hips continued to thrust and grind without inhibition. Her fingers left their post along the edge of her jaw, Lenora’s lips sealed into position by the incessant need for her lover’s gasps and groans to fill her lungs, and went down to sink into the supple flesh of her hips.

The tips of her nails dug into Lenora’s skin with every sharp tug she made to crash their bodies back together but she did well to keep them from breaking past their smooth surface in her haste. Enough of her had already intruded past Lenora’s limits, she didn’t need to add more for her to discover after they had both cooled down. Still, that wasn’t to say that they wouldn’t leave a couple of prints and bruises when Minerva had her fill of the beta.

But Lenora wasn’t satisfied with where her alpha decided to leave her touch. Well, one hand was alright, keeping her chest warm and leaving her breast and nipple with good company, but simply pulling at her hips wasn’t doing it for her, and Lenora didn’t have the patience to deal with half-baked pleasures for long. Those hot digits that left trails of fire wherever they touched had too much potential to be wasted and her hand was willing to teach them where they’d ought to settle that heat. She grabbed Minerva’s strong grip, coaxing her fingers to relax the latch they had in her flesh with a subtle nudge.

They became susceptible to suggestion, releasing their hold and letting Lenora’s hand glide them over her pelvis and deep between her thighs. Her guiding motions stilled at the edge of her clit, letting Minerva clear the rest of the way with her own decision to do so. She took the hint, as Lenora knew she would, slipping down further under her hand to sink the tips of her fingers into her throbbing clit.

They rubbed and stroked the swollen, sensitive nub with her thrusts, finding satisfaction in the confusion infused into Lenora’s buckling hips. Do they grind into her fingers, feeling their friction stroke the fire in her stomach? Or do they continue to rock and flow with Minerva’s thrusts, her ass backing into her alpha to push as much of her length and girth into the melting orifice? She couldn’t decide between either one, sloppy movements and helpless shudders trying to take them both on in her body’s quest for its euphoric high.

A gasp broke their kiss, pinching fingers clamping at the sides of her nipples sending a soft whimper rolling in her chest. Minerva’s lips pressed to her neck, inhaling her sweet aroma and letting the scent add a ferocity to her rocking hips. The pressure in her fingers only went up with each twitch of Lenora’s clinging entrance, fluttering tightness bidding her not to stop.

“Lenora…” she whispered her name on a hot breath that rose into her ear, “So good… You feel so incredible.”

Moans grazed her cheek and coaxed Lenora’s eyes to turn and look to Minerva’s. Dark, soulful eyes seemed to melt in the heat filling her head, spilling down her flushed face and adding a gentle, enchanting glow to her sharp features. She looked so sweet and appetizing under the dim, moonlit night, but when her tongue went to lick the juices sliding down her cheek, she found a salty taste filling her. Still, it was delicious all the same and Minerva’s tongue went to taste the same flavor sitting on her tongue.

“It feels good, right?” she asked into her gaping maw, “Lenora… you feel good too, right?” A soft whimper hung at the edge of her voice, the little puppy in her begging to be praised.

Lenora chuckled softly, twisting her upper body as far as it could reach to wrap her arms as much around Minerva as possible. “Of course…” she smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips, “It feels so good. Minerva… you make me feel so good. I love it. I love the way you fuck me…”

She felt the thudding in Minerva’s chest tickle her rib cage, one arm wrapping to hold her steady while the other maneuver a leg to the other side of her body. For a moment, she had to slip out of Lenora’s body, her pussy missing her the moment she was out, but she figured her shivering walls could wait if it meant the two of them would have a better position to hold and embrace one another.

Her legs spread across Minerva’s lap, straddling her alpha and feeling the head of her member licking against her entrance. Their kisses turned less tiring and more filling and soul-quenching. Necks and spines no longer straining to reach the objects of their affection, allowing their tongues the carefree dance they so craved.

“Lenora, I love you,” Minerva whispered against her lover’s lips, “I love you so much.” She pressed back into their full shape, sinking into sighs and loving moans while her hand aided in pushing herself back into Lenora’s warmth.

Lenora sucked in Minerva’s breath, her body rejoicing to be made whole once more. Her legs wrapped around her and her hips bounced back against her forward motions. She wouldn’t have Minerva leave again, pulling her in deep and refusing to let go.

“I love you too,” she told her, moving her lips a mere inch away so she could hear her treasured confession—so that she could feel and see the emotion lying beneath every syllable in the phrase.

She could see the softest hints of tears coming over Minerva’s eyes but she didn’t let them fall, pushing their faces back together and making them both fall to the ground. Her thrust became harder, pumping her hips deeper and faster into her body. Syncing pulses and their harmonic throbbing sent Lenora’s heart racing to the point of nearly bursting in her own chest. Her cries became helpless, voice rising and mixing into the ceiling of Minerva’s home. She held onto her desperately, fingers sinking into firm shoulders and her flexing back.

Minerva pressed her whimpering lips to Lenora’s ear, her euphoric moans filling her head with their intoxicating melody. “I can’t… I want to cum… Lenora… I want to cum…” she admitted within her heavy pants.

“Is…Is that right?” she asked, as if her pounding hips and fluttering chest wasn’t clue enough. “Fine then… But, you better not spill a single drop… You hear me? I don’t want a single bit of it… going to waste.”

“Yes,” Minerva’s thrusts went harder, the tight edge her body was balancing on crumbling away with each stroke. “Every bit of myself is for you… I’ll let it all out inside, just for you…”

She climbed up higher and higher, racing to that peak just within her reach. The sound of her name dusting Lenora’s lips was the footholds her body clung to. Her eyes: the lifeline that kept her moving forward. They sang a symphony together scaling up to the apex of their pleasure, bodies tuned into each other’s frequency. A hot boil built up at the base of her member, rolling bubbles intensifying a pressure that grew unbearable and refused to be contained. It couldn’t be restrained and Minerva wouldn’t hold it back any longer.

She buried her hips deep into Lenora’s body, feeling her seed bursting and smearing into her inner walls. A few wayward thrusts pumped out every drop of it, her length twitching inside to shake out the last bits inside her. And even after the running bolts calmed into silent static at the end of her spine, she lingered in that comforting warmth, feeling their fluids mixing and trickling along the walls of her pussy.

“Good girl…” Lenora whispered, stroking Minerva’s thick locks and feeling their silky volume slipping between her fingers.

She pressed a kiss to her temple and heaved an exhausted sigh while her eyes stared off at the white stars dotting the dark shadows on the ceiling. Such satisfaction, such perfection, she wished she could have it and more for the rest of her days and she knew Minerva could give her such gifts. After all, she had done it plenty of times before.

“Minerva,” she called her. An answering hum buzzed against her neck, beckoning her to continue. “Should we get married?”

And just like that, Minerva’s body was revitalized, arms pushing her up to look down at Lenora with eyes that flickered between seeing this as a dream versus believing it to be reality. “You mean… the two of us?”

“Who else would I be talking about?” Lenora asked with a pout, jabbing at Minerva’s shoulder.

The light sting that came from the strike settled her mind on reality but it didn’t help to calm her frantic thoughts. “Sorry, I just didn’t think-”

Lenora raised a brow into her forehead, “You thought I don’t think about these things?”

“Not at all! I wasn’t thinking that!”

“Yeah right,” Lenora huffed, holding the hardened look in her cheeks for a moment before letting the tension melt away. “But… you’re right that I don’t normally think about these things. After all, it’s not all that imperative that betas get married so I didn’t really need to think about it. But then you had to come along and mess all that up.” Soft eyes, warm and filled with honey, looked up to her, tenderness dotting constellations in the loving gaze. “Making me feel things and want things I never thought I’d ever ask for… you might as well take responsibility for making me love you so much. Besides, we may not be able to be bonded, but marriage is a pretty close second, don’t you think?”

Minerva watched her for a long time, face, body and mind frozen still in the seconds following such a proposal. Her brain worked feverishly to put the connectors back into place, getting her thoughts back in running order. Lenora’s concrete words were the first to go through, then their message, and finally, the feelings that lied underneath, boundless and unbreakable emotions as strong and as deep as the love she held in her chest. As the one that sought her out, as the one that pursued this relationship in the first place, Minerva couldn’t ask for anything more in this life.

Her tears welled up and fell from her eyes, dripping down onto Lenora and startling her with the sudden wet drops splashing onto her skin. “Wha-what are you crying for? Did…Was I no good? Did I word it wrong?”

Minerva shook her head, eyes clenching closed but it didn’t stop the tears from dribbling out.

“Then… what is it?”

“I was supposed to be the one to propose to you,” Minerva sobbed, her head falling into Lenora’s shoulder to weep into her chest.

“Oh, baby. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take that away from you,” Lenora cooed, hugging and petting Minerva’s head. “I’ll tell you what,” she pulled her eyes to look up at her, “If you say yes to me now, I’ll let you do the biggest, grandest proposal later. And I’ll definitely say yes, no matter how embarrassing it is.”

“Really?” Minerva’s mood did a complete one-eighty, wide eyes still sparkling with tears looking to Lenora with twinkling excitement that was much too adorable for an alpha to make. “I can really go all out? You really won’t be upset if I go all out?”

Lenora turned her eyes away, unable to hold onto the gaze that was just plain unfair. “Sure… just don’t hurt yourself, okay?”

“Of course! Oh man, I’ve been thinking about this forever, but now that it’s here I have no idea what I should do. So many decisions to make, I’ll have to go back to square one if I want it to be perfect…” Minerva rambled on and on, lifting herself from Lenora’s body to let the thoughts flow unabated by distractions of the flesh. She began to pace in the room, too eager in her romantic scheming to fall into slumber now.

Lenora breathed out a soft chuckle, her eyes following her circle around the room for a few laps before yawning and turning onto her side. “You have fun with that,” she waved, finding an animal-skin blanket loitering in the corner and pulling it over her body. “I’m going to sleep. Feel free to join me when you’re done with your plotting.”

“I will!” Minerva’s voice beamed like a ray of sunshine, a song floating along at the end of her words.

Lenora chuckled again. Such a doting alpha, she truly was lucky to land such a cute, hopeless romantic like her. Maybe that bad habit will fade away after their ceremony. After years of committing to one another and only desiring each other’s love. After they’ve had their first child, their second, a third and maybe even a fourth, a large family didn’t sound too bad to Lenora in this moment. After they’ve grown old and brittle, holding each other’s hands up until their final moments…

Yes. By then, Lenora figured that terrible habit will be long gone and her heart could find peace in the fact that she wasn’t just some average beta. She was the beta that Minerva loved, and that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the prompts I had planned for this kinktober, this one had to be the one I was looking forward to sharing with you the most. I live for lesbian a/b/o and was so excited to throw my own slice of a/b/o goodness into the mix of other talented writers. 
> 
> Lenora is actually the child of another set of characters that I had written a while ago but haven't finished editing just yet. One of these days, her parents will escape editing hell and then I'd like to flesh out Lenora and Minerva's story next. Show how they met and how Minerva won her heart and all that but those are dreams for the future. I'll just say that this little snip will be canon whenever that story is written.
> 
> But enough of my rambling. Thank you for reading this installment for Kinktober 2020. Feel free to let me know if you enjoyed by leaving a kudos and/or comment if you'd like. I always love seeing these original works of mine getting a bit of love too. 
> 
> Till next time, see you soon.


End file.
